Silena's Dare
by MarauderPrincess96
Summary: Silena makes an A-Z dare to Percy. Can he do it, or will the embarrassment prove to much? I've discontinued this, sorry, and thanks to all those who reviewed, favorited, and subscribed!
1. Prologue

**A/N: I don't own PJO. Obviously.**

* * *

Prologue

Why, oh why, oh why, did Silena dare me to do this? OK, so maybe I was asking for it, but SERIOUSLY?!

I guess I should start from the beginning.

I got to Half-Blood Hill about a week ago, after a relatively (emphasize the relatively) normal semester at Goode High School. After last year's struggle, and the 'slightly worth my attention' second Titan war, (according to Mr. D) things quieted down a bit, and I was able to get through most of the semester. _Most_ of it. The empousa attack didn't count.

Anyways, after getting here, it felt like I had finally come home after months away. Travis and Connor trying to convince the new Aphrodite girl that if she drank their 'Love Potion', she could make any guy fall in love with her, Clarisse and her minions were dunking the latest Apollo kids heads into the toilets, and Silena (curse her!) was trying to convince Annabeth to let her give the latter a makeover.

For the next couple of days, life was normal, eating, training, swimming, etc. Until _she_ had to dare me.

I scowled.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Sorry it was so short, but it's just the prologue. Be patient. I won't ask you to review, 'cuz of obvious reasons…**


	2. Hee hee, extension of the prologue

**Disclaimer: All I own is my Dell computer, my hamster, my turtle, and my fish. No, I don't even own my chihuahua. **

**By the way, never eat a dill pickle and then rub your eyes. It hurts. I should know. I just did it. Life sucks.**

* * *

Crap. I thought maybe she would forget about it overnight, but _nooo_. Oh no. Silena signaled to me from the Aphrodite table. After she finished writing on a napkin, she folded it up into an airplane (or tried to, anyways. Aphrodite isn't exactly known for her Origami skills.) and tossed it to my table. It looked like an awkward pigeon-turtle. I unfolded it, and read it silently to myself. I exhaled through my bottom teeth as I read it, and habit I had gotten from my mother.

It read:

**Percy,**

**Meet me at the lake after weapons training.**

**Silena**

I glared at her.

She smiled back, with what I could've sworn was a smirk.

*******

After breakfast, I headed down to the amphitheater for archery with the Apollo kids. I _hated_ archery with them. No matter how hard I tried or how many puddles I stood in, or how many times I tried to convince the Stoll brothers to steal the Apollo cabin's arrows, (it actually worked, for 5 minutes. When the Apollo kids found out what had happened to their archery equipment, Travis and Connor were speaking in haiku for a month. Woops.) they always beat me at archery. I sucked at it, anyways, so it didn't really matter. _Demeter's_ kids can beat me at archery. I couldn't hit a cardboard hellhound 3 feet away from me. Oh well, I guess that's just what comes from being a Son of Poseidon.

After archery was weapons training with Aphrodite and Athena's offspring. That activity is my _strongest_ point, so why I was beaten by a daughter of Athena (who just _happened_ to be my best friend Annabeth) is a complete mystery. _I guess I was just distracted. It _is_ pretty easy when you're battling Annabeth, _I thought to myself. _Whoa, were did that come from? _I shook myself out of it.

"What's the matter with you, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth smirked.

"Er… nothing."

Silena must've noticed something, because she glanced over at me with a smirk on her face.

I glared at her again.

Why did Silena have to go messing with _everything_?

* * *

**A/N: *singing* Doo-doo duh duh duh... press the little green button, little green button, little green buuuuuuuuuttoooooooon.**

**Lame, I know. Just press it, okay?**


	3. A is for arsenic

**Disclaimer: not Riordan, sadly. Though you should have realized that by now.**

* * *

-After weapons training-

I watched as Silena whispered something to Beckendorf. He gave her a puzzled look, but after she whispered some more, he glanced, smirking, at me, and then left towards the direction of the Hephaestus cabin. I glared at his retreating back. Did Silena have to tell him _everything_? Silena stayed behind as most of the other campers left, and signaled for me to do the same.

After everyone had gone, she gestured me over to where she was standing by the lake. Once I had gotten to her, she said, "Okay, Percy, for the letter 'a', your word is 'arsenic.'"

"What?!" I asked, startled.

" _Arsenic_. You expect me to believe that you don't know what arsenic is?! It's a white powdered poison that-"

"I know what arsenic is! But how in Hades am I supposed to use that in a love sentence?!" I protested, "It's a _poison_ for Zeus's sake. How…?" I trailed off.

"You know what? I quit this dare! This is ridicules! What-"

Silena cut me off "I don't know! You're the one who agreed to this! And don't forget, you know what happens if you try to blow this off…" she grinned, not-so-sympathetically, and walked off, leaving me dumbfounded.

***

I sat in my cabin during free time, glaring out the window at the Aphrodite cabin.

"Knock knock!" said a voice.

I almost fell off my bed in surprise. I hadn't even heard the door open!

"Grover! What are you doing here? You scared the Hades out of me!"

Grover was dressed in his normal orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, his Rasta cap, blue jeans, and the fake feet that he always wore when passing off as a human.

He looked offended. "Can't a satyr just come to his friend's cabin during his free period?"

"Er…yeah." I replied sheepishly.

"No worries. Anyways, I actually came to say goodbye. Chiron got a message that there were a couple of suspected half-bloods at a boarding school in Michigan, so I'm off!"

No! I needed his help!

"No! I need your help!" I blurted out.

He looked at me curiously. "My help? Why?" Then came a look of understanding, and then a smirk. "Hah!" he bleated, "this wouldn't have anything to do with Silena's dare, would it?"

Crap! Had the story already gone around that fast?

"Eh…heh heh, yeah…"

"The mission can wait for a few minutes," he said, sitting down, "what's first?"

The story tumbled out.

"…so, yeah, the first letter, 'a', is for arsenic." I finished.

" _Arsenic_? What the-?"

"Yeah…"

The an evil look spread across his goat-like face. It didn't go well with his hat.

"I have an idea…"

* * *

**A/N: What can the evil G-man's ideas be? Zeus only knows... oh wait, I do, too. Heh.**


	4. A is for Arsenic, part two

**A/N: One, sorry it took so long, and two, sorry it's such a crappy chapter, I had to kinda fit in all my ideas, and I was getting terrible writer's block, blech, but I had to stick it in there sometime... once again, sorry! Hope I didn't dissapoint you too much... oh, and for all those following my other story, Black Eyes and Love Potions, also, sorry it's ta****king even longer, I've just been so busy, and blocked, and my computers been acting strange... blah. Not fun. Okay, I won't bore you any more... oh wait, I'm so excited cuz I bought the Half-Blood Prince soundtrack on iTunes, and it's AWESOME!!! I'm not kidding, it's like the best one yet... Oh yeah, thank you so much to all those who pointed out that it's _Silena, _loaned the books to a friend, I couldn't find the website, and I couldn't for the life of me remember which was which. Okay, seriously leaving now. Ciao!**

* * *

"…and remember," Grover finished, "ring the doorbell, set it on the step, and run. Fast. And Percy- don't read it."

Percy looked doubtfully at the envelope. He didn't think one little piece of paper would count for the dare, but he trusted Grover, and he certainly didn't want to do anything even MORE embarrassing. Worse, Silena had agreed to let Travis and Connor do the next one. _Oh gods, woe is me!_ He thought sullenly.

"Fine," he said, "I'm going to go do it now." For some reason, the theme from 'Mission Impossible' was stuck in his head, so he started absently humming it. Not looking where he was going, though, can have effects. Bad ones.

"Ooof!"

"Hey, Seaweed Brain. Walk much?"

Uh-oh. Annabeth. Avoiding her eyes, Percy quickly tried to hide the letter, but it proved futile.

"So, Percy, care to tell me why you're sneaking around, humming the Mission Impossible, and trying to hide notes to me?" Annabeth, smirking, threw her curly blond over her shoulder.

Percy's POV (**A/N: sorry, for changing it, it didn't seem quite as good when I put it in third person**)

"Er… what note?" I said weakly. Hades, this was not working. I took another tactic,.

"How do you know that it's for you?"

"Gods, Percy, I don't know, maybe the fact that _it has my name on it?"_ her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Um… yeah… uh… hey! Did I tell you that Beckendorf told me that Chiron told him that Cindy that Aphrodite girl caught Juniper and Grover together?"

She saw right through my garbage, and ignored it. "So, are you going to tell me what's on it?"

"Heh, about that…"

Just then, thank the gods, Chiron came galloping over, out of breath, and said, "Annabeth! Please go tell your campers that no cursing or fighting is allowed until Friday! They just broke out with Apollo over whether to hold a siege or just… I don't know, but I can't get them to calm down! Percy." He finished, nodding in my direction.

Annabeth left with a look that said _I'll find you later._

I gulped, and ran off towards Athena's cabin. I slipped the note under the door, and then ran off. Thank the gods that that was over with!

***

Cindy, daughter of Athena's POV

It was such a nice day outside, I couldn't waste it in the library, so I decided to go down to the arena to practice a bit. I stepped outside, and heard a crunch. _What the…?_ I looked down, and there was an envelope with Annabeth's name on it. _Hmm… I guess I'll just put it on her bunk,_ I thought. I was carrying it inside, when the envelope, that wasn't sealed, fell open. I couldn't help looking… and grinned in glee.

"Sharon! Sharon, c'mere!"

"What…" she sounded irritated, "I was just calculating the amount of space it would take to fit Chiron's entire body int- what is _that_?"

"Oh, nothing much… just a _love note_ to _Annabeth_…"

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, look, read it!" I held it out for her to read.

She took it, and started reading it. Her wrinkled forehead was quickly smoothed and her face spread into a diabolical grin.

"…and I would rather eat arsenic than ever be parted from such sweet affection that I feel for you. Truly yours, _Percy_?! _Percy_ wrote this?! No wonder Annabeth calls him Seaweed Brain, you don't _drink_ arsenic, you-"

"That aside, Sharon, do you realize what this is? This is valuable information we have in our hands!"

"Just leave it on her bed, it's her private business."

"But-" she ignored my protests, and put it on Annabeth's bunk.

Humph. That would've been fun.

* * *

**A/N: I know, crappy, right? Well, don't rag on me too much, I've just been doing everything really slowly... annnnnnnd REVIEW!!!**

* * *


	5. Sorry!

Okay, guys, I'm really sorry to all those who might've enjoyed this story, but I'm discontinuing it. Reading back through it, I realized what a pile of crap it was, so I finally decided that it just wasn't worth continuing. Thanks to all those who reviewed and favorited, I love y'all!


End file.
